


Snow

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen, don't worry some angst is on the way as well, quite a turn from the usual angst ahahaha, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie





	Snow

Jesse stood before a snowman, admiring her work as Reuben snorted excitedly, trying, in vain, to snag the carrot that served as the snowman’s nose.

“Reuben,” Jesse whined, “that’s his  _nose_ ,”

Reuben looked up at Jesse, the sad look in his eyes prompting Jesse to pluck the carrot from the mass of snow, and fling it over to Reuben, who caught it expertly between his teeth.

Jesse smiled at him as he wolfed down the snowman’s nose.

Suddenly, a frigid pain struck the back of her head, knocking Jesse off balance, causing her to fall into the snow, face first.

She groaned, quickly returning to a wobbly stand as she dusted snow off her clothes.

“Loser!” a familiar voice yelled, another snowball flying over Jesse’s head.

Aiden.

Jesse whirled around, scooping up a clump of snow as she did, to see Aiden snickering like the idiot he was.

Before she knew it, the clump of snow had left her hand and made contact with Aiden’s face, knocking him down.

“Who’s the loser now?” Jesse called, smirking to herself.

She watched as Aiden got up, teeth gritted.

“Oh, it’s on,” he snarled, and sent another snowball hurtling toward her. Jesse dived out of the way, sending a snowball for Aiden’s sorry face.

She couldn’t help but guffaw uncontrollably as yet another snowball to the face took him down, Reuben oinking happily.

Aiden scrambled to his feet, and darted for Jesse. Alarmed, she started to run, ducking occasionally as she dodged snowballs, laughing.

She smiled wider when she heard a sound she’d never heard before.

Aiden was laughing. A genuine, happy laugh.

Jesse kept running, Reuben scampering beside her. She careened around a corner, halting as she waited for Aiden to approach.

The brunet stalked round the corner, just when Jesse took him by surprise, tackling him to the ground as they both giggled.

Jesse helped Aiden up, and they both sat beside each other on the snow-clad ground, Reuben snuggling up against Jesse’s side.

“You were terrible,” Jesse teased. “You kept missing,”

“Yeah, whatever, dork,” Aiden said, struggling to wipe the smile off his face.

“Admit it,” Jesse said, smirking at Aiden. ‘You had fun,“

"Fine, Jesse,” Aiden murmured, playfully bumping his shoulder against hers. “I had fun. Just a little bit,”

“A  _lot_ ,”

“Don’t push it,” Aiden sighed, chuckling.

 

 


End file.
